


Пожалуйста, прилягте

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: IKEA, M/M, Romantic Fluff, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: На сцене Олег мог сколько угодно изображать крутого рэпера, агрессивно зачитывать и раскачивать толпу, но в реальной жизни терпеть не мог большие скопления людей и терялся в магазинах. К счастью, в огромной Икеа он находит спасителя в лице Дани.





	Пожалуйста, прилягте

На сцене Олег мог сколько угодно изображать крутого рэпера, агрессивно зачитывать и раскачивать толпу, но в реальной жизни терпеть не мог большие скопления людей и терялся в магазинах. Все сложности взрослой самостоятельной жизни вообще давались ему с трудом. Он пасовал перед ними словно ребенок, впервые оставшийся дома без родителей. По большому счету, в огромной серой и совсем не дружелюбной столице он себя этим самым ребенком и чувствовал... Всего неделю назад переехав в Москву, Терновой впервые остался один, впервые оказался оторван от семьи — домашнего уюта, наглаженной одежды, маминых пирожков, в конце концов.  
Эти семь дней дались Олегу непросто. Он упрямо отрицал тот факт, что в пространстве вокруг себя нужно как-то осваиваться, а в съемной полупустой квартире придется провести как минимум год. Куда легче было есть доставленную еду из одноразовых контейнеров и складировать одежду на одном-единственном стуле, чем отправиться в магазин и приобрести все необходимое для комфортного проживания.  
Список «необходимого» никак не желал выстраиваться в голове Тернового. Он пол ночи провел, тупо пялясь в каталог Икеа, и даже примерно не представлял что ему действительно надо, а что нет. Лампа? Шторы? Столовые приборы? По итогу, хотелось лишь укрыться с головой одеялом и дождаться брата, который, увидев на фото пустые квадратные метры, поставил ультиматум — сразу после его приезда они отправятся в Икеа. Старший брат на то и старший, чтобы его слушаться. Олег был только рад взвалить все хозяйственные заботы на него.   
Да только не вышло. В последний момент все сорвалось. Брат вместо Москвы отправился в командировку, а Олег стоял у входа в магазин, растерянно пялясь по сторонам. Куда идти? Что брать? Корзину или тележку? И как вообще это все домой тащить? Слишком много вопросов для не такого уж и самостоятельного, всего-то двадцатипятилетнего мальчика. Мгновенно весь запал, вызванный маячившими впереди головокружительными перспективами, куда-то улетучился, и он как-то особенно заскучал по Ташкенту и родному дому. Там ведь все есть, все уже стоит на своих местах: и кровать своя, и кружка, а здесь...  
— Добрый д-день! Вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
Терновой вздрогнул от неожиданности, обернувшись. Перед ним стоял улыбающийся парень в форменной желтой футболке. Видимо, сотрудник магазина. Очень милый сотрудник. Высокий, симпатичный... В голове Олега вихрем пронеслось еще множество не слишком оригинальных эпитетов, способных описать молодого человека. Светлые, торчащие во все стороны волосы... Даже нет, не светлые, про такие вроде говорят — цвета золотистой ржи? Забавно. Темные глаза, скрытые под очками в круглой оправе. Идиотская мальчишеская бородка, которая наверняка служит поводом для гордости. И маленький карандашик за ухом. «Молодец, Олег, будешь еще дольше так пялиться — твой спаситель от тебя сбежит», — мысленно одернул себя Терновой.  
— Вам помощь нужна? — так и не услышав ответа, повторил консультант.  
— Эм... да. Наверное, да.  
— С чем и-именно? — выдержав паузу, тот задал уточняющий вопрос. Как будто у Олега своих было мало!  
— Не знаю, — Терновой обреченно выдохнул. В глазах парня он наверняка казался идиотом. Хотя почему казался?  
— Не знаете? Ну... Окей. Вы в Икеа зачем приехали?  
— Может на «ты»? — невпопад ляпнул Олег, рассчитывая, что это чуть сгладит неловкость. — А то как-то...  
— Как скажешь, — робко улыбнулся парень. — Я Даниил. Д-даня.   
— Я вижу, то есть... Там написано, — он так же смущенно кивнул на бейдж. — Олег.  
— Итак, Олег, почему ты здесь?  
— Недавно переехал в Москву. Снял квартиру, а там почти ничего нет. И вот... я решил обжиться или вроде того. Дима обещал помочь, но... — Терновой понятия не имел кто его дергает за язык, и зачем мальчишке все эти подробности, оно как-то само... от волнения. Откуда оно вдруг взялось, Олег для себя еще не определил.  
— Ну раз твой... д-друг не смог...  
— Мой брат. Дима — мой брат, — еще одно никому не нужное уточнение.   
— ...тогда я помогу, — Даня еще раз улыбнулся, и Олег не понимал — это так положено или парень искренне? А ведь его предупреждали: в Москве легко обмануться. — Какие комнаты нужно обставить?  
— Спальню, — Олег мысленно представил свое обиталище, — ну, спальню-гостиную. Все вместе. Там только кровать со старым матрасом и огромный шкаф. Ну и посуда, всякие ящики, баночки... Понятия не имею, если честно.  
— Хорошо. По ходу дела разберемся, — Даня развернулся и подхватил огромную желтую сумку. — Д-держи. Сюда будешь складывать всякую мелочь, которая обязательно наберется. А если что-то крупное... В общем, я п-помогу, — видимо, он быстро смекнул, что Олег не знает как здесь все работает. — Смотри, на первом этаже у нас выставка мебели. Начинаем с мягкой: диваны, кресла, пуфики... Здесь и примеры и-интерьеров, и можно уже что-то взять. П-пошли.  
— Ага, пошли... — Терновой с радостью вверил себя в руки профессионала, чтобы тот проложил ему путь в море неизвестных предметов и непонятных названий.   
От изобилия цветов и форм разбегались глаза. Вокруг сновали люди: кто-то спешил вперед, кто-то делал замеры или изучал ценники, составы или еще черт знает что... С каждым шагом Олег только больше убеждался, что сам бы точно не справился.  
— Если квартира п-пустая, то нужно добавить уюта. Это, конечно, дело вкуса, но дом должен быть д-домом, — Терновой закусил нижнюю губу, стараясь не улыбнуться. Этот Даня жутко мило запинался, говоря при этом крайне уверенно. — Как мне к-кажется, кресло с этим удачно справится. И впишется в любой интерьер, и ф-функционально, — он указал на одно из ряда кресел. На какое — Олег не понял, но все равно одобрительно кивнул. Правда зачем ему вообще кресло? Ну ладно. — Есть модель Страндмон. О-очень популярная. Есть такой же диван и пуфик. Впервые Икеа представила это кресло покупателям в 1950-х годах. Спустя 60 лет оно снова в нашем ассортименте и ничуть не уступает своему предшественнику в комфорте и п-привлекательности. Есть синий, желтый вариант...  
— А-а-а-а, — до Тернового наконец дошло о каком кресле идет речь. — Как-то... слишком. Для меня.  
— Без проблем, — довольно улыбнулся Даня. Ему, кажется, этот экскурс доставлял настоящее удовольствие. — Есть модели попроще. Например... — он внимательно оглядел ассортимент, — Фиксхульт. Оно м-мягкое, но при этом достаточно строгое. И не такое дорогое по сравнению с остальными, — парень подошел к одному из кресел. — Присядь.  
— Да зачем... — Терновой неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. — Я возьму. Наверное.  
— П-присядь, — настаивал Даня, и отказать ему оказалось невозможно! Вот специально, наверное, таких нанимают, которым «нет» говорить совершенно не хочется. — А какой у нас, кстати, бюджет?  
— Бюджетный, — признался Олег. Вкладываться в съемную квартиру особого смысла он не видел. Да и было бы что вкладывать...  
— Я понял. Фиксхульт идет у нас за... 12 999, — Даня мельком глянул на ценник. — Есть в бежевом и темно-коричневом цвете. Как тебе?  
— Удобно, — Олег и впрямь очень уютно устроился в кресле, едва не утонув в нем. Можно поставить вместо стула за рабочий стол. — Я возьму. Да, возьму, — хлопнув по подлокотникам, он поднялся на ноги. — Бежевое.  
— О-отлично! Доставку оформить или сам увезешь?  
— Доставку, наверное... Оно ж большое.  
— Большое, — еле слышно фыркнул Даня. — Тогда сразу оформим.  
Они подошли к стенду с компьютерами. Даня что-то быстро набирал, а Олег... Он откровенно залипал на паренька, искренне не понимая — с каких пор ему пары улыбок и взглядов достаточно, чтобы поплыть? Хотя чего уж там, всегда был мальчиком впечатлительным, а таких как Даня в Ташкенте днем с огнем не сыщешь.   
— Вот, держи, — он протянул Олегу какую-то бумажку. — Отдашь на кассе и о-оплатишь.  
— Понял-принял.  
— Отлично, тогда и-идем дальше?  
— Ага, — а ему даже начало нравиться все это. Пробовать, воображать как и что будет стоять в комнате, как чужое помещение будет становиться его... слушать Даню, который, наверное, назубок выучил шпаргалку про каждый товар. Отличник, видимо.  
— Что-то для п-прихожей нужно?  
— Вроде нет, — Олег ума не мог приложить — чем можно заполнить эти два квадратных метра.  
— Ладно. Тогда дальше у нас, — они быстро дошагали до секции офисной мебели. Довольный Терновой прочитал вывеску над отделом, — письменный стол?   
— Уже есть.   
— А говорил только кровать и шкаф, — хмыкнул Даня. — Тогда ку-ухня? Туда наверняка что-то нужно?   
— Нет... Да, — если об остальном он имел хоть относительное представление, то кухня была абсолютно чужой для Тернового территорией. Его в один момент окружили все эти словно киношные интерьеры: жутко уютные и строгие, светлые и темные — с кучей деталей. И пусть сам Олег никогда толком не готовил, ему всего этого внезапно захотелось. — А что это? — зайдя в одну из выставочных кухонь, он взял с полки...  
— Идеалиск. Пресс для к-картофеля. Из нержавеющей стали, между прочим, — тут же подсказал Даня.  
— Возьму, — Терновой кинул это сомнительное изобретение в огромный все еще пустующий желтый мешок. Зачем? Ну, он любил картошку. Да и с пустой сумкой ходить как-то... глупо.  
— Пока нельзя, — стушевавшись, сказал Даня. — Это выставочный зал. Б-большинство предметов здесь... ну, чтобы посмотреть как оно будет выглядеть в и-интерьере. Потом мы перейдем на другой этаж, в товары для дома. Там в отделе «Посуда»...  
— Я понял, — засмущавшись, Олег вернул таинственный Идеалиск на место. Ему было как-то жутко неловко тупить перед Даней. Зато парень только что уберег его от необоснованной траты. Или нет?  
— Вот, возьми, — не подав и виду, что перед ним стоит полный профан, Даня вручил Терновому бумажку и фирменный карандаш, который до этого покоился у него за ухом. Ох... — За-апиши, что хочешь взять. Чтобы потом не забыть.  
Список на удивление быстро пополнялся. Консис, Смобит, Вардаген... Терновой был уверен, что, дойдя до касс, он не будет помнить как что называется и для чего нужно, но это так увлекало! Он и не подозревал, что за каждое действие на кухне отвечает свой предмет — маленький, удобный. Может, он раньше и не готовил потому, что об их существовании не знал! А сейчас, вдохновившись, начнет творить кулинарные шедевры. Внутренний голос, конечно, подсказывал что все это бред и выброшенные на ветер деньги, но соблазн прикупить еще одну «незаменимую» штуку был слишком велик.  
— Ты уверен, что это тебе нужно? — Даня с сомнением глянул на Олега, вертящего в руках Вэрдефул. И откуда все эти названия? — Это нож для очистки. Ты уже в-взял один...  
— Да? Точно... — Терновой вернул вещицу обратно. — Лучше уводи меня скорей отсюда, а то это плохо закончится! — попытка пошутить, кажется, заранее была обречена на провал. Это ж Олег... Но Даня вроде хихикнул. — И если что, я себя так обычно не веду. Ну, то есть не скупаю все подряд.  
— Ага, я понял, — а вот это уже было похоже на подкол.  
— Честно.  
— Проверим это в отделе «Спальни», — Даня, кажется, был рад унести ноги подальше от кухонной утвари, утомившись от постоянных объяснений — что и для чего служит. — Думай, что смотреть будем.  
— Матрас, — тут же кивнул Олег. В отличие от всех безделушек нормальный матрас ему действительно был необходим. На нынешнем спать было практически невозможно, и после нескольких ночей спина ныла вместе с ребрами. На него определенно стоило потратиться. — И постельное белье было бы неплохо.   
— Отлично, — глаза Дани буквально вспыхнули. Ну конечно, его идиот-покупатель наконец знает, чего хочет. — Сейчас мы быстро что-нибудь п-подберем!  
Они прошли в отдел «Спальни». Наверное, самый уютный отдел во всем магазине! Повсюду висели мягкие одеяла и подушки, огромные, аккуратно застеленные кровати так и манили, а красивые простыни мотивировали немедленно сменить разномастный спальный комплект в цветочек на что-то более стильное.  
— Какого размера нужен матрас? — они остановились у длинного ряда матрасов, на первый взгляд — совершенно одинаковых. Олег готов был взять любой.  
— Ну... большой? — он свою кровать, конечно, не мерил. Даже мысли такой не возникало.  
— Так, ладно. Попробуем по-другому. На дву-успальную кровать?  
— Конечно, — Терновой чуть не ляпнул «но сплю я один». Зачем? Ну... Ладно, себе-то Олег уже мог признаться, что с ним приключилась какая-то глупая мимолетная, ситуативная влюбленность. Как бывает в метро или в очереди в супермаркете, когда видишь человека и через пару минут уже мысленно играешь с ним свадьбу, заводишь собаку или сразу троих детей. Или всех сразу... А потом он уходит, забрав с собой все фантазии. Но Даня пока уходить не пытался. За какой-то час этому мальчишке настолько удалось очаровать Олега, что тот чуть было не пустился в идиотский флирт. — Обычная двуспальная кровать.  
— В следующий раз обязательно измерь. Если что, можно вернуть, но будем считать, что стандартная. Это 140 на 200, — Даня кивнул сам себе и направился к одному из близстоящих компьютеров. — У нас в Икеа есть специальная программа, которая подберет лучший вариант. Попробуем?  
— Попробуем.  
— Так... — он, не спрашивая Олега, кликнул пару ответов. — Для одного или двоих?  
— Ну... двоих. Наверное. Я рассчитываю, — молодец, Олег Терновой — мастер флирта.  
— Окей, — Даня, отвернувшись, видимо, чтобы скрыть заалевшие щеки, выбрал картинку с изображением двух человечков, лежащих под одеялом. — Твой р-рост и вес? Хотя... дай угадаю?  
— Ну попробуй, — Терновой аж напрягся. Все, что до этого говорил Даня, звучало несколько отстраненно и не выходило за рамки обычного общения с консультантом в магазине, а тут...  
— Рост... 180? Или чуть выше?  
— 186! — гордо заявил Олег.  
— И килограмм 80?  
— Плюс-минус, — а Даня, видимо, тоже время зря не терял и успел неплохо его изучить. Эта мысль почему-то приятно будоражила. Почему-то...  
— А второй?  
— Кто второй? — Олег непонимающе уставился на парня.  
— Ну, кто б-будет спать... с тобой, — выдавил Даня, уставившись в пол. Засмущался что ли?  
— Откуда я знаю?  
— В с-смысле? То есть даже п-примерно?  
— И так бывает, — достаточно прозрачный намек. «Эй, посмотри, я свободен, у меня никого нет!».  
— Ладно, — парень ввел какие-то средние параметры. — А спишь как? Ну... в какой... позе?  
— Да я не знаю... — теперь настала очередь Тернового буравить взглядом пол. Заливаться краской при слове «поза»... Олег, тебе сколько лет?  
— На спине или на животе?  
— На бочку.  
— В-вот это я и пытался узнать, — Даня снова внес данные в компьютер. — Осталось немного. Какая температура п-предпочтительна для сна?  
— Главное, чтобы не жарко было. А мне вечно жарко, — «а сейчас особенно».   
— Тогда, — он сделал еще пару кликов, — в-вот все варианты, подходящие именно тебе. По мне так лучше всего Ховог. Это матрас с пружинами карманного т-типа. Они обеспечивают оптимальную поддержку, повторяя контуры тела.  
— Звучит серьезно.  
— А то, — Даня ухмыльнулся. — Можно рассмотреть еще Малфорс. Он в два раза тоньше, без пружин. Но тоже очень удобный.  
— Я даже не знаю... — жизнь Олега к такому не готовила — к выбору матрасов. — Который подороже, наверное. Он ведь лучше?  
— Не факт, что для тебя он будет лучше, — парень нахмурился. — Это очень важный в-выбор, который будет влиять на качество сна. Тут дело не в цене, а в удобстве. Каждому свое. Так что п-приляг и выбери на каком тебе комфортней.  
— В смысле «приляг»?  
— Смотри, — он Тернового разве что за рукав не дернул, снова подводя к матрасам. — Читай что на-аписано?  
— «Пожалуйста, прилягте».  
— Значит, что нужно сделать?  
— Прямо так? — Олег неуверенно уставился на идеально белый матрас. Он очень сомневался, что кто-то когда-то на него ложился.  
— Прямо так, — Даня подтолкнул его к кровати. — Давай. П-попробуй.  
Все это было максимально странно. Вокруг ходили люди, спорили по поводу ремонта и цвета столешницы, а Терновой лежал посреди всего этого хаоса на матрасе, обняв рюкзак и улыбаясь, пялился на Даню. Ситуация навряд ли могла стать еще более странной...  
— Я не понимаю, удобно будет или нет. Можешь тоже... прилечь? — но Олег успешно справился и с этой задачей.  
— П-прилечь?   
— Это же матрас для двоих, — отдавая себе отчет в тупости такого подката, Терновой подвинулся, освобождая место. — Значит, пробовать его нужно вдвоем.  
— Ну... допустим, — Даня застыл в нерешительности. Не каждый день клиенты просят его поваляться рядом. — Л-ладно.  
Вот теперь ситуация была не то что странной, а... У Олега слов не находилось, чтобы описать всю палитру захлестнувших его эмоций. Развернувшись друг к другу, они лежали посреди огромного магазина, едва ли не носом к носу прижавшись, испытывая дикую неловкость, но при этом... взаимность, что ли? Олег отчего-то был уверен, что Даня испытывает схожие чувства. И да, глаза у мальчишки были все-таки зеленые.   
— Ну как? — то ли некая интимность момента, то ли еще что заставило Даню понизить голос до шепота.  
— Отличный матрас, — вместо того чтобы думать о покупке, Олег соображал — как бы намекнуть, что он не прочь продолжить знакомство за пределами этих желто-синих стен. — Я возьму!  
— У-уверен?  
— А что, хочешь еще и на... Ховоге полежать? — а вот это было уже лишним и могло оттолкнуть. Олег и сам понимал.  
— Ну...  
— Я пошутил, — им стоило как можно быстрее убраться из отдела «Спальни». От греха подальше. — Беру этот.  
— Ты вроде хотел еще постельное белье взять? — Дане тоже наверняка было жутко неловко, но желание клиента — закон. Раз Олег сказал, что хочет новые наволочки и простыню, то нужно их отыскать.  
— Точно... — он начал лихорадочно осматриваться в поисках сносного комплекта. Слишком большой выбор! Слишком много цветочков! И полосок, и кружков, и клеток тоже! — Есть просто белое?  
— Белое непрактично, — с промедлением отозвался Даня. Может, ему показалось глупым среди такого многообразия выбирать самый простой и скучный вариант. Ну а что поделать, если сам Олег такой — простой и скучный. И да, не особо практичный. — Пачкаться быстро будет, и пятна трудно выводить. Может что-то поинтереснее? Хоть в полоску?  
— Тогда давай в полоску.  
— Есть такой вариант, — Даня протянул ему черно-белый комплект. Тоже, между прочим, не шибко веселый! — Графичный и и-интересный. Есть еще в синем, зеленом...  
— А в розовом есть?  
— Чего? — он даже не попытался скрыть удивление. — Ты хочешь ро-озовое?  
— Ну а что такого... у меня стены бежевые, было бы... симпатично? — Терновому захотелось провалиться под землю. Захотел простой комплект называется! До этого он допускал мысль, что можно рискнуть и попросить у Дани телефон или там инстаграм, но теперь... И дело даже не в розовом цвете. К нему у Олега вопросов не было, он с удовольствием его носил. А в общей дебильности абсолютно всех его фраз. Парень наверняка уже думал как побыстрее отделаться от странного чувака.   
— Розового, к сожалению, нет. Но другие ко-омлпекты...  
— Нет, возьму этот, — Олег побыстрей засунул его в желтую сумку. — Куда дальше?  
— Ну... — Даня печально вздохнул. — У меня вообще-то о-обед уже начался.  
— Оу... извини, — ну да, он был прав, парень, видимо, решил смыться. С одной стороны, Терновому было неловко занимать время своими дурацкими запросами, а с другой, и отпускать его совершенно не хотелось.  
— Только мы ведь еще не закончили.  
— Не бери в голову. Я дальше как-нибудь сам управлюсь.  
— Уверен? — Даня смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Нет. Ну а что поделать? — мимолетная влюбленность и так продлилась дольше обычного, и Олег был почти готов с ней расстаться.  
— Ну... а т-ты сам не п-проголодался? — слишком много запинок на одну фразу! Так он ошибся или нет? Мальчик хочет от него сбежать или наоборот продолжить общение? — В смысле... мы м-можем пообедать в нашем кафе, а потом п-продолжить...  
— Да, конечно! — слишком поспешно выпалили Олег. — А сумку куда?  
— Д-давай сюда, — Даня сам потянулся к ней, стягивая с плеча Тернового. — Отнесу в раздевалку. Надеюсь, ребята не подумают, что я тырю вещи, — он усмехнулся. — П-подождешь у спуска на другой этаж? Это прямо и на-алево. Я скоро приду.  
— Конечно, — Олег улыбнулся искренне, широко и уверенно. Хотя на самом деле у него колени начинали трястись. Они что сейчас правда обедать вместе будут?  
Это ведь нельзя назвать свиданием или чем-то вроде того? Терновой старательно гнал околоромантические мысли подальше. Не до этого ему сейчас было. Вот только в словах и действиях Дани определенного чувствовался подтекст, и игнорировать это было непросто. Сам же с ним возился, сам пообедать вместе предложил!  
— Извини, что так долго, — Даня вернулся через пару минут.  
— Да все в порядке... Чем тут можно перекусить?  
— Ты никогда не ел в Икеа? — несколько удивленно спросил Даня.  
— Эй, я вообще-то здесь никогда и не был. Ты не заметил?  
— Т-точно, прости, — виновато улыбнулся парень. — Откуда ты такой вообще взялся?  
Так, личные разговоры пошли, вопросы, чтобы узнать друг друга получше — а ведь они еще даже столик не заняли!  
— Из Ташкента, — Олег несколько стушевался. Не то чтобы ему нравилось об этом распространяться. — А ты местный? — зайдя в кафе следом за Даней, он взял поднос.  
— Ну да. М-москвич, — прозвучало точно так же смущенно. — Шесть фрикаделек с картошкой-фри, п-пожалуйста!  
— Фрикаделек?  
— Что за тон? Это вообще-то фирменное блюдо. Многие приезжают сюда п-просто, чтобы их поесть.  
— Ой, да ладно, так я и поверил, — кажется, получался неплохой разговор. Даже без неловких пауз!  
— Молодой человек, что будете? — к сожалению, их прервал человек на раздаче этих самых фрикаделек.  
— То же самое! — Олег ничего выдумывать не стал и забрал протянутую ему тарелку. — А что тут еще... знаменитое?  
— Про знаменитое я не говорил! — Даня шутливо ударил его в плечо. — Есть хот-доги, например. И миндальный торт.  
— Тогда я хочу хот-дог.   
Еще минут десять, пока они стояли в очереди, Даня рассказывал ему про работу, про устройство Икеа, про их политику и идею. Конечно, звучало жутко интересно. Олегу нравилось слушать парня, ловить его интонации и запинки. Но хотелось перевести беседу в другое русло. Не то чтобы Олег был любителем потрепаться о чем-то личном, да и вообще любителем потрепаться, но о Данечке ему ужасно хотелось узнать побольше.   
— А ты работаешь только? Или еще и учишься? — на вид Дане было не больше двадцати, и наверняка консультантом он лишь подрабатывал.  
— У-учусь, да, — он отпил чая. — В музыкальном колледже. Играю на фортепиано.  
— Серьезно? Вау!  
— Не реагируй так. В этом ничего такого нет, — а уши-то покраснели! Олег довольно улыбнулся.  
— Нет, правда здорово. Чтобы вот так серьезно, посвятить себя музыке... Это смелость нужно иметь.  
— А ты? Т-ты вообще вон откуда приехал. Учиться?  
— Я свое уже отучился, — Олегу было интересно — сколько лет ему дал парень. — Но в Москве я тоже из-за музыки. Рэп читаю.  
— Оу... — Даня как-то замялся. — Я в этом ничего не понимаю и не слу...  
— Да ничего, я тоже в классической музыке не силен.  
— Вообще-то я не классическую играю.  
— Окей, — Олег примирительно поднял руки. — Тогда можешь дать послушать.   
Повисла пауза. Терновой честно не знал за что еще зацепиться. Ну не рассказывать же Дане о череде своих побед и поражений. Хотя скорее только поражений... О себе говорить вообще было неинтересно, а лезть с расспросами страшновато. Олег себя знал — ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость и все испортит... Чтобы тишина не казалась вынужденной, Олег взялся за хот-дог. Когда я ем, я глух и нем!  
— Эй, о-осторожней, — Даня вдруг дернулся, будто хотел встать. — У тебя это... на куртку сейчас накапает. Испачкался. Кетчупом.   
— Блять... то есть ой, — Терновой хотел было потянуться за салфеткой, но придумал кое-что получше. Ну чем не повод пофлиртовать? Топорно, но пофлиртовать. — Где?  
— С-справа.  
— Здесь?  
— С другого права, — Даня рассмеялся.   
— Точно. Как я вообще права получил... — Олег облизнулся. — Все?  
— Неа.  
— А теперь?   
— Еще чуть-чуть, — парень уже сам всучил ему салфетки и только потом облегченно выдохнул. — Ну что, п-продолжим?  
— Вперед. Только сумку нужно забрать! — вовремя вспомнил Олег. — А то у меня тут еще целый список. Я все записал, — он помахал бумажкой, исписанной всеми этими дурацкими названиями.   
— Точно, — Даня на секунду замер на месте. — Подожди меня здесь, я п-принесу. Только никуда не уходи!  
— Да куда я денусь?  
После обеда они вернулись в отдел «Спальни», и в ожидании своего личного консультанта Терновой принялся рассматривать все эти крошечные импровизированные комнаты. Дизайнеры так хитро все продумали, что хотелось создать у себя именно такую обстановку — начиная от кровати и заканчивая лампой на прикроватной тумбочке.   
Олегу никогда не нравились строгие, якобы стильные интерьеры. Слишком много углов и акцентов, слишком мало цветов... Вероятно, сказывалось воспитание или еще что, но ему куда ближе были мягкие высокие кровати с кучей подушек и, может, даже пушистым ковром у изножья. Ему по душе был уют и покой. Вот где Терновому хотелось засыпать и проводить ночи... Может, даже не в гордом одиночестве...  
Может.   
— В-вот ты где, — Даня потерял его в этом лабиринте из комнаток. — Обещал же не уходить.  
— Я и не ушел, просто... взглянуть решил, — вздохнул Олег, не особо торопясь покидать приглянувшуюся спаленку. Уж больно хорошо здесь было. За тонкой перегородкой люди бегали туда-сюда, решали свои проблемы, а тут царило неправдоподобное спокойствие.   
— Нравится? — Даня, опустив желто-синюю сумку на пол, сделал шаг вперед.  
— Очень. Я бы тут остался.  
— Ну да-а-а, — задумчиво протянул тот. — Здесь хорошо.  
— Хорошо, — эхом повторил Олег.   
Хорошо и очень неловко. На этот раз не из-за идиотских фразочек или нелепых комментариев, а из-за искрившего напряжения между ними. Игнорировать его и дальше было невозможно. Терновой, наверное, в каких-то моментах и был дураком, но точно не слепым. Он видел, как Данечка на него смотрит, как держится рядом, тормозит, будто пытаясь просчитать все на шаг вперед. Олег так не умел — он если шел, то прямиком, напролом.   
Но в такой обстановке, когда в паре метров от них ходят десятки людей, стратегия Дани оказалась куда выигрышней.  
Олег даже не сразу сообразил, что Даня собирается сделать, когда тот вдруг сделал еще один шаг вперед, сократив расстояние между ними до непозволительного и... поцеловал. Вот так просто, не спрашивая, не смущаясь, прикоснулся осторожно к сухим губам, делясь своим дыханием. И откуда такие бесстрашные берутся? Олег и не думал сопротивляться. Он последнюю пару часов только об этом и думал. Только этого и хотел — узнать как Даня пахнет, хорошо ли целуется, насколько мягкие его припухлые губы? Пахнет замечательно, чем-то свежим, жвачкой, наверное. Целуется просто улет! Особенно учитывая возраст. Особенно учитывая, что прижимались друг к другу они вполне целомудренно и языки пускать в ход не решались. У Олега и без этого напряжение внизу живота стягивалось в тугой узел. А тут еще и эти губы... На удивление мягкие, пусть и обветренные или обкусанные. Хотелось думать, что он Даню тоже не разочаровал. Ну или хоть не оцарапал колкой щетиной.   
— Ничего себе, — выдохнул Олег, когда Даня так же неожиданно отстранился. — Это...  
— И-извини.  
— За что? Это было...  
— Олег... — кажется, в отличие от Олега Даня жалел о том, что сделал. — П-пошли дальше.   
Насколько долго они ходили по первому этажу, настолько быстро проскочили следующий. Обсуждать какие-то бытовые темы после спонтанного поцелуя казалось странным, а говорить о нем... незачем. Олег, уже ничего не спрашивая, молча набирал все необходимые и не очень вещи из своего списка, а Даня терпеливо маячил за спиной. Хотя, наверное, мог уже и уйти. Он проводил Олега до самых касс, собственноручно проверив — все ли тот взял.  
— Спасибо, что помог, — они неловко мялись, прежде чем расстаться. Для рукопожатий или тем более похлопывания по спине на прощание они были знакомы слишком мало. Абсурдно, учитывая, что это они только что сосались в закоулках магазина. — Без тебя бы ни за что не справился. Сам видел.  
— Да уж... — уголки губ у парня дернулись. — П-приходи еще.  
— Конечно, — Олег замолчал, надеясь, что Даня скажет что-то еще. Но нет. — Ну... бывай.  
Терновой буквально спиной чувствовал его взгляд. Знал, что парень стоит, ждет, пока он рассчитается на кассе и навсегда исчезнет из его поля зрения. Желание повернуться было крайне высоко, но глупить Олег не собирался. Окей, мимолетная влюбленность зашла чуть дальше, чем можно было вообразить, но она все еще оставалась мимолетной влюбленностью. Они не знали друг о друге ничего кроме имен и пары ничего не значащих фактов. Они были друг для друга никем. А у Тернового все чувства автоматически переходили в ранг серьезных. Бередить себе душу, не спать ночами, думая о зеленых глазах или прокручивая в голове их поцелуй, Олегу не хотелось. Не до этого сейчас.  
— Молодой человек, вам пакет нужен?  
— А? Да, нужен.  
— Возьмите тогда под кассой.  
Терновой бездумно складывал покупки в пакет, который от нескольких криво стоящих предметов уже раздулся и вот-вот грозил порваться. Но, честно сказать, у Олега не было настроения играть в тетрис, подстраивая и укладывая все ровно-ровно. Пусть лежит как лежит. И Клокрен, и Лэмплиг, и... Терновой с удивлением выудил из кружки небольшой листок. Может, его список как-то сюда угодил или..?  
«Даня Бурцев. Номер на обороте. Если еще понадобится помощь».   
Терновой кинул взгляд в зал, где все еще стоял Даня. Даня Бурцев. И не зря ведь стоял, контролировал.

От: Вы  
(20:32)  
 _Покажешь как пользоваться прессом для картофеля? ;)_


End file.
